


Границы дозволенного

by Serenada_san



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san





	Границы дозволенного

***  
Празднование завершения турнира, как всегда, затянулось. В свои покои Артур возвращался далеко за полночь, довольный, слегка уставший и… сопровождаемый Мерлином, конечно. Принц время от времени пошатывался, опирался на бухтящего себе под нос что-то слугу и мысленно улыбался: Мерлин считал его совсем пьяным и не догадывался, что Артур давно уже натренировался пить, оставаясь при этом в форме. А небольшое представление чемпион турнира устроил только для того, чтобы полюбоваться на пыхтящего от натуги слугу и послушать его речи, когда Мерлин уверен, что хозяин не слушает. Не то чтобы Мерлин в остальное время стеснялся в высказываниях, но Артуру все-таки было любопытно сравнить наблюдения и выяснить, может ли его нахальный слуга быть еще нахальнее.   
Пока что Мерлин сдерживал себя, и дальше неразборчивого бормотания дело не шло. С явным облегчением усадив принца на стул, он почтительно замер, ожидая указаний. Выглядел он осунувшимся, и в душе Артура шевельнулось сострадание. Секунды на две, не больше. Потом он блаженно улыбнулся, вытянул ноги и кивнул на них:  
\- Сапоги!   
Ему послышалось, будто Мерлин фыркнул, но тот беспрекословно опустился на колени и разул его, после чего отнес сапоги ближе к кровати, вернулся и снова застыл. Прямо-таки подозрительная покладистость.   
\- Налей мне вина! – скомандовал Артур, а сам снял с головы золотой обруч, от которого уже устал.   
Мерлин скользнул по нему странным взглядом и сдержанно вздохнул:  
\- А может, хватит с тебя уже вина на сегодня? Я сбился со счета, подавая тебе кубки в зале.   
\- А может, я сам решу, чего мне хватит, а чего нет? – изобразил недовольство Артур, хотя, как ни странно, его не почувствовал.   
\- Ну да, конечно. Сир, - не сдержав нотки сарказма, глухо отозвался Мерлин и притащил требуемое: кувшин с вином и кубок, который тут же был наполнен наполовину.   
\- Это хорошо, что ты понимаешь, - сделал вид, что не заметил его тона, Артур. – Сегодня грандиозный день, и мне хочется продлить его, так что лучше мне не мешай.   
\- Так «сегодня» уже закончилось, и наступило «завтра». А завтра кому-то вставать очень и очень рано. Например, мне, - теперь совсем уж язвительно заметил Мерлин.   
Принц с наслаждением пригубил вино и смерил слугу снисходительно-насмешливым взглядом:  
\- Будет тебе роптать. Можно подумать, ты так устал! Целый день почти ничем не занимался.  
Мерлин покусал нижнюю губу и принял задумчивый вид, подняв глаза к потолку:  
\- Это если не считать того, что с утра я надраивал твои доспехи, потом ты отправил меня присматривать за лошадьми гостей, а заодно и убраться в конюшне, ну и совсем не надо принимать в расчет то, что на приеме я шесть часов простоял позади твоего стула, время от времени бегая по мелким поручениям.   
\- По-моему, ты слишком разнежен для слуги, - хмыкнул Артур. – Мне, может, надо было посадить тебя рядом с собой за столом?   
\- Было бы неплохо для разнообразия, - пробормотал Мерлин, но так тихо, что принц решил оставить это без внимания. Вместо того он велел, поморщившись:  
\- Помассируй-ка мне виски. – На удивленный взгляд Мерлина пришлось пояснить: - Это ведь не так уж сложно, верно? Я бы побоялся, что с твоей неуклюжестью ты свернешь мне шею, но, думаю, у тебя силенок не хватит, так что смелее.   
Мерлин одарил его еще одним загадочным взглядом и обошел стул, остановившись за спиной Артура. Даже будучи готовым к прикосновению, принц слегка вздрогнул, когда слишком нежные для простого слуги пальцы легли ему на виски и слегка надавили, массируя.   
\- Так? – немного нервно спросил Мерлин. Кажется, он боялся причинить боль, и это было по-своему трогательно. Хоть и глупо.   
\- Да, невероятно, но у тебя получается. Продолжай в том же духе, - ответил Артур. Он отставил пустой кубок в сторону, взял золотой обруч, покрутил его в руках и зачем-то сказал: - Церемония требует, чтобы я носил его в торжественных случаях, а у меня от него всегда голова болеть начинает.   
\- Как же ты собираешься потом носить корону? – легкомысленно фыркнул Мерлин, и его пальцы на секунду соскользнули с висков, прошлись по всей голове, взъерошивая волосы и словно бы утягивая за собой боль. Ощущение было волшебным. Артур вздохнул от удовольствия и чуть не поперхнулся воздухом, когда Мерлин добавил: - А обруч, наверное, давит потому, что ты слишком умный. Мозг пухнет, и голова растет.   
\- Мерлин, ты знаешь, что ты не должен так со мной разговаривать?   
\- Да, ты говорил, - раздался сверху тихий смешок.  
\- Кажется, в первый день нашего знакомства и после твоего первого свидания с колодками…  
\- Очень мило, что ты помнишь такие подробности.  
Самым странным было то, что Артур действительно помнил. Помнил все детали, как сейчас: наглого мальчишку, вмешавшегося в забавы принца и его приятелей, его дерзость и его смелость, которая не покинула Мерлина, даже когда Артур надвигался на него, размахивая булавой.   
Чуткие пальцы снова зарылись в волосы Артура, и боль, досаждавшая последний час, совсем утихла, будто ее не было.   
\- Достаточно. Помоги мне раздеться, - приказал Артур, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло, словно он опрокинул в себя еще пару кубков неразбавленного вина. Комната на мгновение поплыла перед глазами, но он тряхнул головой, и все встало на свои места.  
Мерлин тоже встал на свое место – чуть сбоку от сидящего за столом принца. Он дернул завязки пурпурного плаща и предложил:  
\- Может, ты встанешь? Как я должен снять это с тебя?   
\- Мог бы как-нибудь изловчиться, - почти не задумываясь проворчал Артур и все-таки поднялся.   
Мерлин стянул с него плащ, аккуратно свернул и отнес в шкаф, потом вернулся и взялся за пояс. Артур наблюдал, как всё те же осторожные пальцы распоясывают его, и отстраненно размышлял, почему такие красивые руки растут совершенно не из того места, из какого надо. Мерлин на миг вскинул на него темно-синий рассеянный взгляд и коротко улыбнулся – той самой приветливо-испуганной улыбкой, в которой изгибались его губы, когда он не знал точно, как реагировать на что-либо. И пока Мерлин стаскивал с него тунику, Артур думал, какого черта он вообще замечает оттенки улыбки обычного слуги.   
Мерлин убрал на место уже снятые вещи и принялся за кольчугу, раздраженно сдвинув брови. Артур тут же уцепился за эту деталь; благодушие ни с того ни с сего покинуло его, и почему-то захотелось достать слугу, будто тот в чем-то провинился.  
\- Чего это ты кривишься? Неужели тебе даже с этим мне помочь трудно?   
Последние слова прозвучали глухо: Мерлин как раз стаскивал кольчугу, стараясь не слишком ерошить королевскую шевелюру.  
\- Извини, конечно, мой принц, - и как у него получается произносить это с таким ядом? – но иногда ты мне ребенка напоминаешь. Что, так сложно раздеваться самому?   
\- А зачем, если для этого у меня есть ты? – самодовольно отозвался Артур. – Исполнительный, послушный… покорный… В идеале. Но, увы, до идеала тебе еще далеко.   
\- Хвала небесам, - усмехнулся Мерлин. Артур глянул ему в лицо, отметил странный румянец, легший на скулы, и не стал отводить взгляд.   
Мерлин, кажется, смутился еще больше, нервно облизнулся и, отложив в сторонку тихо звякнувшую кольчугу, потянул за тесемки на вороте алой рубашки. Артур от нечего делать рассматривал его. Длинные, почти как у Морганы, ресницы, тонкий нос, пухлые, чуть более светлые по краям губы… Глядя на них, принц подумал, что, если бы не оттопыренные уши, внешность Мерлина можно было бы назвать даже изящной. Наверное. Если бы Артур стал об этом задумываться, конечно.  
Рубашка с него слетела, позволяя прогретому камином воздуху огладить плечи и грудь. Мерлин, считая свою работу выполненной, отступил на пару шагов и принялся постукивать носком сапога, намекая, что пора бы его уже отпустить. И – странное дело – на Артура это подействовало, как брошенная перчатка. Он подобрался, как перед прыжком, еще не зная точно, что собирается делать.   
Мерлин растерянно моргнул, снова быстро облизнул губы, и Артур, проследив глазами за узким языком, понял.   
\- Дальше, - отрывисто велел он, ухватившись рукой за спинку стула, потому что пол под ногами вдруг ощутимо качнулся.   
Мерлин непонимающе уставился на бриджи, которые принц всегда снимал сам, и сглотнул, отчего острый кадык на худой шее судорожно дернулся.  
\- Но…   
\- Мне повторить? – предостерегающе наклонил голову Артур.  
Беззвучно вздохнув, Мерлин снова приблизился и взялся за шнуровку. Действовал он медленно, как под водой. Или Артуру так только казалось. У него было ощущение, что время вокруг них стало вязким, как мед, и ему нравилось это чувство. Нравилось слышать ставшее неглубоким дыхание Мерлина, видеть, как он изнутри закусывает щеку и прячет взгляд. Покладистость и неуступчивость. Еще в первый день их знакомства Артур сказал, что в Мерлине есть нечто, чего он не понимает. И вот, спустя столько времени, он так и не разрешил загадку. А раз он не смог развязать узел, то почему бы не попытаться его разрубить?   
Не дожидаясь, пока Мерлин закончит возиться со шнуровкой, Артур подцепил указательным пальцем его подбородок, заставил поднять лицо и решительно наклонился.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что его губы наткнутся на пустоту. Кажется, только что Мерлин еще стоял перед ним, а спустя мгновение он оказался чуть ли не в ярде от озадаченного принца.   
\- Артур? – осторожно, как буйнопомешанного, позвал Мерлин, и в его голосе было поровну изумления и испуга.   
\- Да?   
\- Ты… пытался меня поцеловать, - сообщил Мерлин, тараща огромные глазищи с белого, как королевские простыни, лица.   
\- Я в курсе, - мрачно кивнул Артур и шагнул к нему.   
Мерлин отступил.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Ты идиот, - проговорил привычную формулу принц. Это всегда каким-то мистическим образом помогало, когда дело касалось Мерлина. Он чуть было не сказал правду, хоть и необъяснимую: ему просто захотелось это сделать. Вместо этого Артур стиснул зубы, напомнил себе, с кем говорит, и с должной надменностью выговорил: - С какой стати я должен объяснять, что и зачем я делаю? Твое дело подчиняться.   
\- Может… может тебе поискать кого-то противоположного пола, а? – пытаясь обернуть все в шутку, предложил Мерлин. – Если ты спьяну не заметил, что я…   
\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоих замечаниях, - отчего-то зверея, выцедил Артур. – Я – твой хозяин. А ты, смею напомнить, мой слуга.   
С Мерлина вдруг стекло выражение испуганной неуверенности. Он стал очень серьезным и чуть-чуть расстроенным.  
\- Да, я твой слуга, - медленно подтвердил он. – Но твоим развлечением я не буду.   
Чувствуя, как в голове шумит, Артур подскочил к нему и, надвигаясь, как туча на солнце, оттеснил Мерлина к столу, отрезав пути к отступлению.   
\- Почему же? Разве это не честь – услужить хозяину? – почти не соображая, что говорит, громким шепотом спросил принц, поставив руки на стол по обе стороны от Мерлина, заглядывая в его глаза чуть снизу.  
\- Для кого-то, может, и честь…   
\- Выходит, не для тебя?   
\- Выходит, так, - тихо сказал Мерлин, отвернувшись.   
Эта замкнутая непокорность выводила Артура из себя. Всегда, когда он чувствовал в своем слуге второе дно, недоступное ему, когда Мерлин оказывался смелее, умнее, благороднее, чем можно было бы ожидать, принц не находил себе места. Ему нужно, нужно было найти ответ, вытрясти его, выколотить, если потребуется. Артур смотрел на окаменевшего, чужого сейчас юношу и понимал, что переоценил себя: он был пьян. Он не контролировал себя, свои мысли, несущиеся вперед, задыхающиеся жаром и тихими стонами, которые звучали в ушах, как наяву. Ему нужен был Мерлин, целиком, каждой частицей своей странной души, и в попытке вырвать его секрет Артур подался вперед, захватывая в плен его губы.   
Мягкие, теплые и безответные.   
Мерлин не пошевелился, никак не откликнулся на поцелуй. Его открытые глаза остекленели, и Артур не мог вынести этого.  
\- Ты так и будешь стоять? – рявкнул он, стискивая плечи Мерлина и ощущая, как они мелко подрагивают.   
Мерлин посмотрел на него и слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Ты можешь заставить меня остаться. Но ты не заставишь меня отвечать тебе силой.   
Артур замер, бессильно рассматривая его, и резко отошел, отворачиваясь.  
\- Убирайся, - бросил он, скрещивая руки на груди, будто защищаясь.   
Мерлин не заставил себя уговаривать: он лихо, как вспугнутый олень, оттолкнулся от стола, который чуть не стал его капканом, быстро пошел к двери. Артур понимал, что он сейчас уйдет и ничего нельзя будет исправить, и потому, наступая на глотку своей гордости, позвал:  
\- Мерлин! – и когда тот нерешительно обернулся от самых дверей, спросил: - Это потому, что я тебе неприятен?   
И, наверное, Мерлин что-то увидел в его лице, что-то такое, что заставило его избавиться от выражения обреченности и даже улыбнуться – почти как обычно:  
\- Что ты, мой лорд. Это потому, что от тебя разит, как от винной бочки. – Он коротко рассмеялся и добавил уже серьезнее, но с той же теплой улыбкой, играющей на губах и в глубине мерцающих глаз: - Если захочешь, мы поговорим об этом позже. А сейчас ложился бы ты спать, Артур. Постель, надеюсь, сам разберешь?   
И он выскользнул из покоев, не дожидаясь новой грозы над своей головой.   
Артур рухнул на кровать, глубоко дыша и пытаясь понять, какого черта тут произошло.   
А еще он никак не мог выбрать, что завтра сделать первым делом: велеть заковать поганца в колодки… или заново попытаться выкрасть у него ключи от Секрета Мерлина?   
Второй вариант казался принцу куда как привлекательнее.


End file.
